


In Heavenly Arms

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-09-29
Updated: 1998-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	In Heavenly Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

In Heavenly Arms by Mahalia

**_In Heavenly Arms_ **

**by Mahalia**

****  


* * *

'Why do you cry my child?' Angilina felt a warm loving sensation travel through her body as He touched her. And through her tears there was a calm happiness. Angilina wiped away the saltwater from her cheeks and looked up into the dazzling light that was his face. 

'Father, I cry for an emptiness inside me.' She said looking out on the endless beauty of heaven. The beauty that never failed to take her breath away and claim her awe and wonder. 

He sat beside Angilina along the cool clear river admiring her personal taste. 'Even after Earth had long been gone you still remember it. And yet you have perfected it.' His soothing voice rung like untainted music in her ears, she laughed. 'You, my little one are not like the others. They have long forgotten their material life and revel in my new creations and help in that creation. And yet you refuse, you recreate my old creatures, lands and seas. Every day I pass and see you amid your beauty and yet you weep here by this stream. Why?' 

Angilina hesitated afraid to seem disrespectful and ungrateful to her creator. 'Father, you have blessed me with everything I could imagine on earth. Wealth, home, success. I could go on, my Lord. But there has been one thing that has always grieved me.' She stopped afraid to go on. 

'What is it my child?' 

Angilina turned her head not wanting to face him. She fixed her attention on a small squirrel gathering nuts. Noticing her the squirrel scurried over to her and jumped in her lap. Angilina scooped the small rodent in her hands and nuzzled its nose to hers. Holding it a few inches away from her face she said. 'True love.' Never letting her gaze off the animal. Angilina heard a small laugh come from Him. Putting the rodent down Angilina turned to God embarrassment claiming her from head to toe. She was surprised that she still could blushed and feel the same way she would have if she had still been a human on earth. 

He rose and held out in smooth perfect hand to her. 'Come with me, Angilina. I want to show you something.' Taking his hand that same delightful sensation arose in her again. Closing her eyes Angilina pictured all the love, comfort and beauty that radiated from him. She saw Him embrace her in his nakedness with his smooth arms cradling and protecting her own naked body from all harm. They were one. 'What harm would I protect you from?' He asked in a loving and gentle voice. Angilina's eyes flew open. She was devastated and ashamed, how could she think such a blasphemous thing. Tears streamed down her face. 'Angilina, don't be afraid or ashamed. You did nothing wrong. My child you still think like a mortal and with my love those are the sensations you feel. Most hear music when I touch them and others beauty that they can't picture or explain but you are true to yourself and to me. For that is what I offer you and all that I create. Now look.' He pointed to a warp vortex in front of them. Slowly lifting her head Angilina saw an image that looked like her with light wings on her back that were bigger then the image. The image was walking in lush meadow not clothed save for a silver crown that was in the shape of ivy on top of her head. 

The image froze. 'That is you, Angilina, before you became human.' 

'M- M- Me?' She stammered. 'Father, with all due respect how could that be me!' 

'Because you were an angel once.' A smile crept on his divine face. 'Long time ago when the earth was new I created you. And from that beginning you were different from your peers. I must admit I created you after I exiled one of my most beloved angels. You had taken his place and I loved you most. That day.' He pointed to the stilled picture. 'Was the day I found out just how different I had made you.' The picture started moving again and the image walked through the meadows seemingly happy. All of a sudden you see her running in a panic and dive into a lake. When she surfaces she was dragging a figure larger then herself onto the banks. She then revives him when he awoke she tries to cloak her self but can't. The figure then lightly kissed her and fell asleep. God than stilled the picture again. 

'That Angilina, is when you fell in love.' Angilina's eye flew to him in confusion. 

'I thought I was an angel, how could I have fallen in love?' 

'I told you you were different didn't I?' She nodded in confirmation. 'Angilina when I created you I gave you some mortal qualities so that you would be able to identify with them more while you protected them.' He paused and switched the scene but did not play it out yet. 'After that episode you had snuk away to spy on that mortal man that you had breathed life back into. And one day I came to you very angry for you had neglected your other duties. You wept and went on with your chores. I came upon you once a gain a time later when he was very old you wept by his bed as he died. You puzzled me for you of all my angels knew that it was only his mortal shell that had expired and his heavenly being would live in my kingdom. I asked you 'Angilina why do you weep for this mortal shell that is now empty and lives in my kingdom?' and your answer was so simple it moved me to tears. 'I loved him.' You said. 'And not once in his mortal life did he know and love me. When he lived he had a wife and I envied her for she knew him as I never could. I protected him and helped him and his family prosper. But not once will I know the love he showed her and I hated her for it.' Only then did I realize just how human I had made you.' 

He played the scene that now showed. It was Angilina in mortal form and by the looks of the clothing she was garbed in ancient Roman attire. Walking down the streets she trying to balance a basket of wool on her head with one hand while she tried to get a firm grasp on some freshly harvested corn in the other. Then a man came up behind her lifting her up by the waist the basket obstructed Angilina's view enabling her to see who the man was. God froze the image again. 

'This Angilina, is when You became human. You were born as a human and he too was born as a human but many years befor you. You grew up knowing him and on your eighteenth year on earth you married. You later died but he didn't. I thought that once you came back you would be satisfied. But you weren't.' God then changed the scene again and it played. 

'What do you mean he didn't die?' God looked from her to the vortex. There showed a woman dressed in an eighteenth century ball gown. The girl, Angilina, is talking to a group of ladies and gentlemen but she's suddenly interrupted when she sees someone. Angilina's view is obstructed again by the bad lighting of the gala and one of the ladies' wigs are hiding parts of his face that the light does catch. 'Father, why is it that I can never see his face? In every picture that is shown to me I-' her words were cut off when the picture changed again to a more modern time and she saw his face. This time no one was with him not even herself. His smile lit her heart and brought loving tears to her eyes. He was more beautiful then she could ever recreate. 'Methos' was all she was able to say. She looked up at her creator and smiled in bewilderment. 

'You knew because you're meant to be together. I want it so. In your last life you were not able to meet him again because it was in the wrong time and place.' 

'Was I ever an angel again?' 

'No, my child never again.' Angilina nodded her head in understanding. God would not allow it because she needed to be free to find her love and communicate on the same level. 'Angilina, even now in your heavenly state you torture yourself like a mere mortal. All you had to do was ask.' 

At the realization Angilina laughed as she never laughed befor. Her stomach hurt tears rolled down her face the laughter almost suffocated her. She tried to stop but couldn't and her laughter became tears, tears so bitter and sweet. All this time she thought all this time. Her emotions subsided and she became solemn. 'Father, please take me to him.' 

Amid all the leaves and rocks, hills and oceans. They came upon him sitting on a beach shore staring at his sun as it fell into the sea. 'He too has mad an artificial earth, and weeps for something he cannot label .' God remarked then turned to her. 'You.' Angilina couldn't help but smile to herself. 'Go to him my child, and live out eternity together and happy. For I want it so.' And with that God left her. 

Angilina walked to him and put a loving hand on his shoulder. Methos looked up and smiled. 'Angilina!' He scrabbled to his feet taking her in a strong longing embrace. His mouth claimed hers in a passionate kiss that no words could describe. After a while he pulled away from her and gazed into her soul as her could feel her doing to him. 'I was beginning to worry that you'd never show.' 

'Nothing could keep me away.' They kissed once more then sank to the sand of their artificial world and watched the sun set. 

The End 

* * *

© 1998 Mahalia   
Please send comments to the author! 

09/29/1998 

* * *


End file.
